Pandangan Pertama
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Kira-kira, apa isi surat cinta Kiba untuk Tamaki? Canon maybe


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Ryo Amai

Warning : Canon, Ooc, Typo. Tonton Naruto Shippuden episode 498 terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fanfiction ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pandangan Pertama**

Tengah malam dihabiskan Kiba untuk merenung, memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia goreskan di atas kertas yang akan menjadi surat cintanya.

Pertemuanya dengan Tamaki di dekat daerah Soraku membuatnya ingin segera menyusul Hinata untuk menikah.

"Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?" Pertanyaan Shino saat itu tidaklah salah, Kiba hanya gengsi untuk menjawab iya. Detak jantungnya yang bertalu sangat cepat dan rona wajah yang muncul di kedua pipinya menjadi bukti bahwa lelaki Inuzuka itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Tamaki.

Hingga tibalah ia pada situasi ini, berpikir keras untuk membuat surat cinta.

"Mungkin aku akan menuliskan surat untuknya," ucap Kiba setelah pulang dari daerah Soraku.

"Surat? Kau tidak seperti biasanya," Shino menimpali.

"Eh, kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya menulis surat, kan Akamaru?" Akamaru mengerang, menjawab dengan tidak yakin.

"Akamaru, kau juga meragukanku?"

Tetapi Kiba serius, saking seriusnya ia terlalu banyak mengingat kejadian pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tamaki sehingga kertasnya masih kosong. Ia ingat, Tamaki menyebutnya pengendali anjing ninja yang keren. Ia pasti tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat itu.

"Aarrgh... bagaimana ini?" Sudah beberapa kali Kiba mengerang dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sepanjang malam ini, entah pertanyaan itu untuk otaknya yang tak menemukan ide atau otaknya yang selalu terbayang Tamaki. Yang pasti ia benar-benar tak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Haruskah ia bertanya pada teman-temannya atau kepada Kurenai- _sensei_? Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sebagai jawaban, ia tak bisa bertanya pada siapa pun. Ia akan berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Sekarang Kiba beralih mengingat wajah Tamaki. Warna matanya coklat senada dengan warna rambutnya. Suaranya lembut dengan senyum manis. Inuzuka yang satu ini benar-benar meleleh dibuatnya.

"Ah, benar juga!" Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bolham lima watt muncul di atas kepalanya, menandakan sebuah ide yang baru muncul di dalam otaknya. Segera saja lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memulai menulis surat cintanya.

 **...**

Pagi menjelang siang, Kiba menyusuri jalanan Konoha bersama Akamaru. Ia berencana menemui Tamaki. Dari yang ia tahu, Tamaki tinggal di sebuah toko bersama neneknya dan juga para kucing ninja. Di dalam sakunya sudah ada surat yang ia tulis semalam, ia yakin Tamaki pasti akan menyukainya.

Sebelum ke tempat tujuan, Kiba bertemu Mirai yang memanggilnya Akakiba dan memanggil Akamaru dengan Kibamaru. Dan akhirnya ia bertemu Tamaki yang sedang bersama kucing-kucingnya.

"Tamaki," Kiba menyapa.

"Kiba, sedang apa kamu ke sini?" Tamaki mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya seraya tertawa. "Aku sengaja datang ke sini untuk menemuimu."

"Benarkah?" ujar Tamaki tak percaya.

"Tentu..." Kiba merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan suratnya.

"Terimalah ini." Ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan terjulur ke depan. Tamaki terkejut, tetapi akhirnya menerima surat itu.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Tamaki dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Begitu pun Kiba, ia melongo tak percaya dengan reaksi Tamaki. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia sangat senang.

"Aku akan membacanya," lanjut Tamaki dengan mendekap suratnya di depan dada.

 **...**

 _Dear_ Tamaki

Apa kabarmu? Kau tahu, aku merasa beruntung kita memiliki hal yang sama, sama-sama pengendali hewan ninja. Kamu pasti bisa akrab dengan Akamaru, begitu pun aku, aku pasti akrab dengan Momo. Lain kali aku ajak kamu ke rumahku.

Sebenarnya aku tak pandai dalam merangkai kata karena aku bukanlah seorang pujangga, aku hanyalah shinobi pengendali anjing ninja. Tetapi aku tak pernah salah dengan perasaanku kepadamu. Perasaan ini muncul saat pertama kali melihatmu. Melihat indahnya pancaran matamu, helaian rambutmu, senyummu, segala sesuatu yang ada padamu aku suka.  
Yang pasti perasaanku ini tak memiliki alasan yang jelas, murni karena cinta. Aku harap kamu mengerti dan aku harap kamu dapat menerima rasaku ini.

 _With Love_  
Kiba

Tamaki tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah membaca surat cinta yang ia terima itu.

 **End**

A/N : Telat posting, seharusnya dua minggu yang lalu, semoga gak basi (: Review?

[March 10, 2017]


End file.
